This invention relates to uncoupling assemblies used in railroad cars having couplers which may move laterally and/or longitudinally, and, in particular, to a connecting means to facilitate movement of the assembly while reducing wear on its elements.
A variety of uncoupling lever or rod assemblies have been developed for uncoupling the couplers of railroad cars. The more basic of these assemblies include a single elongated rod having one end pivotally connected to the car and engaging the lock lifter of the car coupler with its other end. More sophisticated versions include telescoping coupler assemblies adapted for use with cars in which the coupler travels a considerable longitudinal distance relative to the endsill of the car. Versions used in standard draft cushioning also provide for some extension of the uncoupling rod assembly. Either of these latter versions usually involves relative axial movement of one or more parallel members. Examples of prior art coupling devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,444 to B. J. Halon, issued to the assignee of the present invention, and 3,834,554 to Chierici. Each of these patents teaches use of an uncoupling assembly including a handle member, a lock lifter member having one end formed to engage the particular type of coupler used, and a clip or slideway which may be mounted on one of the members to receive the opposite end of the other member to permit their relative axial but parallel movement.
Present uncoupling rod assemblies, however, still present significant problems which stem, primarily, from the friction created when uncoupling rods of the telescoping variety are attempted to be moved relative to one another in response to movements of the coupler. The metal to metal contact between the rods and/or the slideway or guide results in high frictional forces and resistance to movement. Dirt or foreign matter collects between the adjacent surfaces of the telescoping members and/or slideway, further preventing or hampering their movement. Finally, the constant frictional forces and stresses on the engaging parts in transit significantly increases wear and breakage.